Cleaning
by VampireFan01
Summary: Elena had to clean the house, who shows up, none other than Damon. Please R&R! No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **One shot story! I got the idea while I was cleaning earlier today but under different pretenses. I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry in advances if any of the characters seem OOC (I did my best to keep them in character) and for any lemons. That's enough talking for now on to the story!

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 1**

**After running off to Georgia and breaking all her ties with everyone back home in Mystic Falls Elena was grounded for two weeks. Jenna was furious with her when she returned, she has been giving Elena a list of things to do before she got home from work, if she didn't get it done she would add another day to her sentence. If that wasn't bad enough she also wasn't allowed out of the house only to go to school. Today was the last day of her punishment. **

**Elena woke up and stretched her arms above her head, a small smile crossed her face. Today was the last day she had to be stuck in the house; all she had to do is find out what Jenna had in store. Elena got out of bed and walked to her dresser and put on a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top. She walked to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and put it up in a messy bun. **

**After her morning rituals where finished Elena walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. She saw a note on the refrigerator from Jenna, **

_**Elena, I want the house clean**_

_**by the time I get home at five.**_

_**When you're done you can go out with your friends.**_

_**Love Jenna. **_

**Elena let out a loud sigh and took the note off the fridge and threw it away. She looked at the clock as she fixed herself a cup of coffee, the clock read nine o'clock, she still had time to clean and still probably see Stefan. She hadn't seen him since she gotten back from Georgia. Even if he was the reason she ran away in the first place she still loved him. **

**Elena finished her coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher along with a few dishes that was in the sink and started it. With a depressed sigh Elena looked under the sink and grabbed the furniture polish and Windex. She put the cleaners down on the couch along with a roll of paper towels and a cloth rag. Elena walked to the hall closet to gather the vacuum cleaner and duster and brought it back the living room.**

**Elena walked over to the radio and turned it on to a relatively good station that plays a lot of classic songs and a few popular songs from today. She grabbed the duster from the couch an dusted everything in the living room with enthusiasm due to a great classic that blasted through the speakers, **_**Hungry like the wolf**_** by Duran Duran. **

_Burning the ground, I break from the crowdI'm on the hunt, I'm after youI smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm foundAnd I'm hungry like the wolfStrut on a line, it's discord and rhymeI'm on the hunt, I'm after youMouth is alive with juices like wineAnd I'm hungry like the wolf _

**The song widened down as Elena finished dusting the living room and moved on to polishing the coffee table and the two tables that were beside the couch. **

"**Hello Elena." An all too familiar velvet voice called from behind her. **

**Elena turned to face a smirking Damon dressed in his usual all black attire. "What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked slightly annoyed because she wanted to get done and he wasn't going to help that. **

"**Came to visit my favorite little human."**

"**Sorry Damon today is the last day of my punishment and I really need to get done cleaning the house." **

"**Where do we begin princess?" **

**She ignored the fact the he called her princess and answered him, "I have to vacuum, clean the kitchen, and polish the tables." She gestures to the tables in the living room that needed to be polished. Damon nodded and took the vacuum. **

**Elena sprayed some of the furniture polish on the first table and began to wipe it. Damon began to vacuum as another song came on the radio, **_**Relax**_** by Frankie goes to Hollywood. **

But shoot it in the right directionMake making it your intention-ooh yeahLive those dreamsScheme those schemesGot to hit meHit meHit me with those laser beams

**Elena glanced over at Damon who was still vacuuming, his muscles rippling under his shirt as he pulled the vacuum. She couldn't move her eyes even if she knew it was wrong, there was something so intoxicating about the way he moved. **

**Damon felt Elena's gaze on him. "Hasn't anyone told you it was rude to stare?" Damon turned the vacuum off and wound the cord up. **

"**I-I better go clean the kitchen." Elena blushed a bright pink as she walked out of the living room. **

**Once she got to the kitchen she clutched her vervain necklace, it was still there, all those thoughts and feelings she had about Damon had been hers and hers alone. **_**Alright I have to get done, those were just silly thoughts, and they didn't mean anything. **_**Elena told herself as she opened the dishwasher to put the dishes she washed earlier away. **

**Elena bent down over the dishwasher to gather the plates. Damon bent down over her and whispered in her ear, "need help." Elena let out a small involuntary gasp. He grabbed a few plates a stood up brushing Elena's arm with his as he did. **

**Elena stood up feeling her heart pound inside of her chest due to Damon's close proximity and touch. She put the rest of the dishes away and went to grab the Clorox spray bottle to clean the counter tops. **

**When she turned around Damon was closer than before, her breath caught in her thought. "I can hear your heartbeat Elena." He said as a quieter song than the first two played in the back ground.**

Well, I know there's a reasonAnd I know there's a rhymeWe were meant to be togetherAnd that's whyWe can roll with the punchesWe can stroll hand in handAnd when I say it's foreverYou understand

"**Damon stop I need to clean." She tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper. Did she say clean? She meant to say Stefan, boyfriend who she loved. Right? **

"**Do you want me to stop?" He whispered seductively in her ear.**

That you're always in my heartYou're always on my mindBut when it all becomes too muchYou're never far behindAnd there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this way

"**Y-yes." She lied, the truth was she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to kiss. **

"**Liar." Elena looked up at him which was probably the worst thing she could have done or maybe the best. When she looked into his blue eyes she felt something she couldn't describe, a sort of passion maybe. **

I could have turned a different cornerI could have gone another placeThen I'd of never had this feelingThat I feel today, yeahAnd you're always in my heartAlways on my mindWhen it all becomes too muchYou're never far behind

**Damon leaned towards her, she couldn't move or speak. She knew what she wanted and she knew what was right. **_**Stefan**_** part of her mind screamed, **_**Kiss him**_** the part of her mind that seemed to be in control right screamed. In a split second everything was quite when Damon's lips meant hers. There lips molded together, Elena ran her hands threw Damon's slick black hair to deepen the kiss farther. Damon wound his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, there bodies molding together like puzzle pieces. **

**Elena pulled away out of breath as Damon continued kissing down her jaw and neck. Elena moaned in pleasure. As she tilted her head back to give Damon more access she caught sight of the clock and reality stroke her. "Damon, we have to stop, Jenna will be home in twenty minutes and the kitchen is still a mess." **

"**What ever you say princess." Damon kissed her lips one last time before departing. **

**Elena franticly cleaned the kitchen and finished just as Jenna walked in the door. "The house looks nice; you can go and have a good time." **

"**Thank you Jenna." Elena said going upstairs to change. **

_**Cleaning wasn't all that bad**_** Elena thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a ruby top. **

And there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this wayOohAnd you're always in my heartYou're always on my mindAnd when it all becomes too muchYou're never far behindAnd there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this wayOohOnly you can love me this way

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review!

Hope it wasn't to long.

Don't we all wish Damon would help us clean? (LOL)

For anyone who is wondering the third song is _only you can love me this way_ by Keith Urban.

I'm still working on _History Today_ I just have a little writers block and while cleaning I got the idea for this crazy one shot.


	2. Important Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Do you guys think I should continue this story for a little bit longer or leave as an one shot? **

**I was going to leave it as a one shot but I got story alerts with this one so I need to know what you guys think. **

**Love you all,**

**VampireFan01 **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry to everyone I said that I wasn't going to continue and here is a new chapter, I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if this chapter or the chapters to come get boring or repeated. I love you guys and thank you so much for your support!

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 2**

**Elena's punishment was finally over but the only thing that was on her mind was the kiss she shared with Damon just moments ago. In attempt to clear her mind of it, she dug her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she came to Bonnie's number and sent her a text. **

_**Want go to the mall? Elena**_

**Waiting for Bonnie's reply she returned to her contacts list and found Caroline's number and sent her a text. **

_**Want go to the mall? I'm waiting for Bonnie's answer. Elena**_

**As soon as she sent it Caroline immediately texted back.**

_**Sounds like fun, meet both of you there at the food court. Caroline**_

**Elena grabbed her black leather jacket that was lying on the foot of her bed and shrugged it on. She made her way down stairs when her phone vibrated with a text from Bonnie. **

_**Sure. Bonnie**_

_**Awesome, meet me in the food court, and Caroline's coming Elena**_

**After she typed her reply, she closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. Elena got in her car, started the engine, and drove to meet her friends at the mall.

* * *

**

**Damon was walking back to the boarding house not feeling like facing his brooding little brother any sooner than he has to. That kiss was still lingering on his mind. There was something about her that he liked, a certain fire, he didn't want to drain her like most other girls, and she was different. Sure, she might look like Katherine on the outside but on the inside, she is caring, sensitive, and sweet; something Katherine never was. Was he really having deeper feelings for Elena Gilbert? Was he becoming more like the brother he always loathed and mocked? Damon shrugged away from the last thought as he entered the boarding house.

* * *

**

**Elena made her way into the mall and walked to the food court. She found her two friends sitting at a table and walked over to join them. "Hey Caroline, Bonnie." She greeted with a smile sitting beside them. **

"**Hi Elena." They greeted simultaneously. **

"**What should we do today?" Bonnie asked. **

"**We need to go shopping, I am in dire need of a new dress for the Miss Mystic Gala then we should see a movie." **

"**Great idea, my mom signed me up and I forgot about it, I need a dress too." Elena explained with a sudden frown from the thought of her mother. **

**Bonnie nodded in agreement and they headed off towards the dress shop on the second floor. **

**Elena looked through the racks of dresses as the thought of earlier today crept back into her mind. The feeling of his lips against hers, the way there bodies molded together, and the way their lips moved in sync with each other's. Goosebumps were forming down her arms at the thought. **

"**Elena, are you alright?" The sound of Bonnie's voice brought her back to where she is supposed to be. **

"**Yeah, just trying to find the right dress." **

"**I think this is a good one for you." Bonnie pointed to a dark blue dress that shimmers in the light and the straps went around her neck and crossed at the middle of her back. **

"**Wow Bonnie that is nice." Elena took that dress off the rack and went to try it on, a perfect fit. **

**She walked over to the register to pay. After paying, she met Bonnie and Caroline at the jewelry rack. "You found one?" Elena asked Caroline. **

"**The perfect one." Caroline said showing her a strapless emerald green dress. **

"**We should go see what movies are playing?" Bonnie said and the three friends walked out of the shop.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review!

I'm sorry to everyone that I told that I wasn't going to continue then I decided to continue. Please forgive me.

What movie should they see?

I apologize for any lemons or if the characters seem OOC.

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and support.

Would have been up sooner but I got sick last night.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A giant thank you to everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so. All the wonderful reviews make me so happy beyond words!

BTW: Elena is still with Stefan and he doesn't know about the kiss.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 3**

**Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena went to the first story of the mall and walked to Cinema Café. **(A/N: That's what they call the theatre in mall where I live) **They looked at the board with all the show times. They were too late to see **_**Get him to the Greek, **_**and the next showing for **_**Grown Ups**_** was at nine o'clock which meant they would get out to late. "We should see **_**Eclipse." **_**Caroline suggested eagerly**_**. **_**Elena and Bonnie moaned in distaste but accepted. Caroline walked up to the lady in the ticket window and said, "Three for **_**Eclipse**_** please." **

"**That is fifteen dollars." Each girl gave the lady five dollars and in turn she gave them a ticket. "Theater two to your right." she added giving Bonnie her ticket.**

"**Thank you." The three friends said together walking in and finding theatre two. They found it and took a seat at the table, a reminder flashed across the screen that said, "Sprint would like to remind you to be kind and curtsy to others, please silence your cell phones now." At the end of the message nearly a dozen dim blue cell phone lights illuminated the darkened theatre, one of which included Caroline's. **

**

* * *

**

"**Hello little brother, what are you up to? Wait, don't tell me," Damon stood there for a minute pretending to think. "You're mopping around as usually." Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. **

"**Where have you been?" Stefan asked instead of commenting on Damon's sarcastic remark **

"**Tell me how that's any of your business." Damon decided to keep the kiss hidden from Stefan a little while longer, he fingered he should have fun with it while he can. **

"**No matter how much it pains me you are my brother and if you kill of anymore of the town's residences we will be found out." **

**Damon put a hand over his heart in mock pain, "ouch, I'm hurt." Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's sarcastic comment and walked off. **

**

* * *

**

**The movie was about to start and Elena wanted to call Stefan. "When the waiter comes order me a coke please, I want to call Stefan." Elena said getting up and stepping out of the theater. Once she was in the bright artificial light of the lobby she took her phone out of her pocket and searched through her contacts until she came across Stefan's number and pressed send. **

"**Hello." Stefan's voice came over the phone.**

"**Hi Stefan." **

"**Elena love, your no longer grounded?"**

"**No, can you meet me at The Grill after this movie I am seeing with Caroline and Bonnie?"**

"**Of course, what time?"**

"**I'm not sure, I'll text you when the movie is over, and I love you."**

"**Good bye, I love you too." **

**Elena closed her phone with a smile; she can spend time with her boyfriend and her best friends right now and get the thoughts of Damon out of her head. **

**She walked back into the theatre and sat down in her seat, the movie already began. She saw a coke in front of her and picked it up and drank some. **

**She laughed every time Edward or one of the other Cullen's were in the sunlight which caused half the theatre to turn and stare at her. **

**The big fight scene, the Cullen's and the wolf's versus the newborns were about to start and Elena as been watching the scenes between Edward, Bella, and Jacob very intently. Bella just told Jacob to kiss her and he did passionately as she kissed him back with equal passion all in front of Edward. Elena felt hurt and guilty, their kiss brought up memories of the kiss she shared with Damon just a few hours ago. She was Bella, Stefan was Edward, and Damon was Jacob and she ruined everything. **

_**Stop Elena, this is stupid; your life is nothing like this stupid movie. Damon doesn't feel nothing towards you, you love Stefan. The kiss meant nothing! **_**Elena yelled at herself internally to stop the self torture. **

**The movie was finally over and the lights were coming back on slowly. Elena took her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Stefan.**

_**Movie's over. Can you meet me at The Grill in 15? Elena.**_

**She walked out to the parking lot with Caroline and Bonnie. "Bye Caroline, Bonnie see you later."**

"**Bye Elena." The called together walking towards there cars. **

**As Elena started the engine one scene from the movie continued to replay in her mind. **

_**You know I love you.**_** Bella had said to Jacob.**

_**And you know how much I wish that was enough. **_**Jacob had replied. **

**Elena didn't know why that one scene in particular stuck with her.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I know Eclipse has been done an awful lot lately but that has been the newest movie I've seen so far.

Sorry I didn't bring Damon to the movie, thinking about brining him to The Grill…What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 4**

**Damon got bored and sick of being in the same house as his moping brother so he decided to get out of the house and decided to go to The Grill for a drink. He got in his car and drove off towards The Grill. **

**He walked in and took a seat on a stool at the bar. "Bourbon please." He told the bar tender. The bar tender handed him the glass filled with the liquid and he quickly downed it and asked for another.

* * *

**

**Elena pulled into an available parking space in front of The grill. When she got out she thought for sure she saw a blue Mustang but passed it off as her imagination getting the best of her. She walked inside and looked around to see if Stefan was already there but, there was not sign of him. As she took one last look around her eyes landed a familiar person wearing a leather jacket, Damon Salvatore. Her eyes grew wide and her heart started to race as the memory of the kiss flooded through her mind unwillingly. **

* * *

**Damon sensed Elena staring at him; he downed his fourth glass of bourbon and decided to join her. **

* * *

**Elena went to sit at an empty table to wait for Stefan and try to get a handle on her thoughts. **_**Elena, you love Stefan, that kiss meant nothing to either of you, stop letting it and him bother you. **_**Elena Continued to argue with herself. **

"**Hello Elena." Damon's velvet voice interrupted her thoughts. "Missed me?"**

"**Hi Damon." **

"**What are you doing here by your self?" Damon sat down in the chair across from her. **

"**I'm waiting for Stefan." Elena replied flatly. **

* * *

**Stefan walked into The Grill and immediately saw Elena sitting with Damon. Stefan stood there for a minute trying to pick up on there conversation but couldn't hear anything over everybody else that was in the restaurant. **

**Stefan walked over to the table and Elena looked up at him, she smiled and got up and hugged him tightly. Stefan glared at his brother with his "stay away from Elena" look over her shoulder. Damon laughed under his breath and walked back to the bar. As Damon sat down something twisted deep in his stomach, jealousy, not possible, he didn't feel jealous especially over what his brother has. **

"**Bourbon and leave the bottle." Damon told the bartender whom was about to object. Damon wasn't in the mood to use his compulsion just for a drink. He glared at the boy and spoke, "if it makes you feel any better I won't drive home." **

**The boy figured Damon was telling the truth and reluctantly left the bottle. **

* * *

**Elena let go of Stefan and sat down, she saw that Damon left without saying goodbye or a witty remark like he normally did. **

**Stefan bent down and kissed her sweetly before taking a seat across from her. The kiss was sweat and loving but something was missing. She didn't know what it was, was it her? Stefan? Both of them? **

**Stefan and Elena continue to sit, eat, and talk until it was time for Elena to go home. "Goodbye Stefan, I better get home or Jenna will be worried." Elena said.**

"**Goodbye. I love you. **

"**I love you too." Elena said and turned to leave.**

**Elena got in her car and drove in the direction of her house. **

**Fifteen minutes later Elena arrived home. She parked her car in the driveway and walked in the house. "Elena is that you?" Jenna called from the living room. **

"**Yes." Elena answered walking into the living room. **

"**Hope you had fun tonight, I just wanted to remind you that you have to have an escort for the Founders day gala Friday." **

**Elena's heart skipped a beat, the gala was in two days and she forgot to ask Stefan to escort her. "Yes I know." She answered and turned to walk up stairs. **

**She got to her room and closed the door behind her. Elena walked over to the picture that hung above her bed and grabbed her diary from behind it and went to sit on the window seat to write.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm no longer grounded and I got my dress for founder's day. Those were the only good things that happened today or at least that's what it feels like. **_

_**The darker side of today started while I was cleaning the house, Damon dropped in. Alright, it wasn't bad that he dropped in; it got bad when we kissed. The way he kissed me, with such passion. Oh my Diary, I think I enjoyed kissing Damon.**_

_**That's not all, when Stefan Kissed me tonight it felt wrong, like something was missing. What's going on? **_

_**On a totally different subject, I hope Stefan will be my escort for the founder day gala. I mean, I am not giving him any time at all to prepare. **_

_**~Elena~

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Please Review!

I need one favor from everyone…I need a place for Stefan to go for a little bit.

You will know why in the next chapter if you don't already. WINNER WILL BE MENTIONED. PLEASE HELP!

Thank you to: tweety09 and joe-damonfan for the idea of bringing Damon to The Grill.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I would like to thank Future Mrs. Sirius Black/ Poppy Salvatore-Ozera/ AngeGlace/ Vampgirl144/ Tasha8 and Sparxfly93 for all you're your wonderful ideas!

_**Congratulations to AngeGlance!

* * *

**_

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 5**

**Elena woke up to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Elena got out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She threw her pajamas in the hamper, put a towel on the counter, and turned the water on. She got in and let the warm water run down her back. **

**Twenty minutes later Elena stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She walked out to her room and went to the closet to pick out a pair of light blue jeans and a red T-shirt. She walked to her dresser too comb through the knots and decided to let her hair air dry. **

**She walked down stairs to see that Jenna and Jeremy were already gone. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowel from the cabinet, a spoon from the drawer, milk from the fridge, and frosted flakes from beside the fridge. She poured some cereal into the bowl followed by the milk and ate it. **

**After she ate and cleaned up her mess, she grabbed her bag from behind the door and walked to her car. She had to talk to Stefan; she had to ask him to escort her to the founder's day gala Friday night.**

* * *

**Stefan was in his room when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it without looking at the caller idea. **

"**Hello?" Stefan answered his voice in a question. **

"**Hi Stefan!" A women's voice chimed from the other line.**

"**Alexis? Where are you?"**

"**In Tennessee. Can you come Stefan; I really need your help? There is a new group of vampires trying to expose me, I can't them alone. **

"**Of course, when do you want me to come?"**

"**As soon as you can please Stefan."**

"**I will leave today, I need to say goodbye to Elena."**

"**Oh Elena, girlfriend? Tell me about her when you get here, bye Stefan. **

"**Bye Alexis." Stefan said hanging up and moving about his room packing for his trip. **

* * *

**Damon was sitting in the parlor, a glass of scotch in hand listening to the conversation going on upstairs. His brother was leaving for a few days. He took a sip of his scotch and settled down into the couch. **

* * *

**Elena pulled up the gravel drive of the boarding house. She shut off the engine and walked up to the front door. She raised her hand into a fist and knocked, Stefan answered the door. "Hello Elena." Stefan greeted moving to the side so she could come in.**

"**Hi Stefan I," Her gaze fell upon the bags at Stefan's feet. "Where are you going?"**

"**I'm sorry Elena; I have to go to Tennessee. My friend needs help." **

"**Vampire?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What is your friend's name?" Elena didn't want to be nosey but she couldn't help but remember the first time she met Lexi whom was wrapped in a towel, the jealousy she felt then. **

"**Alexis." **

"**Oh, be careful Stefan, I love you." She didn't feel jealous or nothing like she probably should have, she didn't feel anything. **

"**I love you too; I will be back in a few days." Elena nodded in response. Stefan gave Elena a passionate kiss then walked out the door. **

**Elena suddenly remember why she came to the boarding house in the first place, everything happened so fast which made her forget. She needs an escort and Stefan's gone. Matt would help her but he has to escort Caroline. There was no one else. **

**Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her in the hall. Damon, would he? No he has no reason to want to help her. **

"**Why hello Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon said with his usually smirk. **

"**I hum, Damon will you please escort me to the Founder's day Gala Friday? Stefan's gone and Matt has to escort Caroline." Elena finished and braced herself for the sure humiliation and torture she was bound to receive from him. **

"**Moving up in the world Elena?" She rolled her eyes at his remark. **

"**Well Damon will you please? My mother signed me up before she died; I'm doing this for her." She explained to him but didn't know why. **

**He looked deeply into her brown eyes and said, "Well, since my little brother had to go off and leave you in your time of need I guess I will help."**

"**Thank you so much Damon!" Her eyes meeting his gaze she felt a spark travel down her spine. **

"**I-I have to go, thank you Damon." Elena turned on her heels and walked out the door. **

**Damon returned to the parlor and poured himself a glass of scotch. He didn't know she was doing to him but he was slowly following in love with her. He felt something pass between them when their eyes met just like in a cheesy romance film. He's pretty sure that Elena felt it too due to the way that she was acting before she left.

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Please Review!

Congrats to AngeGlace, our winner!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and left ideas!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 6**

**The morning came early as Elena woke up and stretched her arms above her head, yesterday's memories coming back to her. Stefan had left to go help a friend in Tennessee and Damon was escorting her to the founder's gala, which was tonight. She felt overwhelmed but not so much in a bad way. She reached behind her for her diary and began to write.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Stefan left for Tennessee to help a friend. I don't feel jealous or anything that I probably should. Oh, I didn't mention his friend is a girl and a vampire. What does that mean? Shouldn't I feel something that my boyfriend is gone and spending time with another woman even if he says they are just friends. **_

_**Tonight's the founder's gala! Since Stefan's gone, Damon is escorting me. I will never admit this to anyone, only you, a part of me is excited.**_

"**Elena," Jenna's voice called from down stairs. "Are you up yet?"**

"**Yes, I will be down in a minute." Elena answered. **

_**Jenna called for me to get down to breakfast. I hope everything goes well to today. **_

_**~Elena~**_

**Elena closed her diary, put it back behind the picture, and made her way down stairs. She joined her aunt and brother in the kitchen at enjoyed some bacon and eggs. **

**After she was finished, she scrapped the remainder of the food in the garbage and put the plate in the dishwasher. **

**She went back upstairs and started to get ready. She locked herself in the bathroom and started on her hair, curling each strand loosely so it lay at her shoulder blades. Next, she moved on to her makeup, adding some lip gloss and mascara. **

**After spending an hour in the bathroom getting ready Elena emerged, makeup done and hair loosely in curls. Walking to the closet, she gathered her dress and shoes. "Elena, come on or we're going to be late." Jenna's voice called sounding agitated. **

"**I'm coming Aunt Jenna." She called hanging her dress over her arm and carrying her shoes in the other hand. She started to walk to her bedroom door when something caught her eye, a picture of her parents. "For you mom and dad." She whispered walking out of her. **

**She met Jenna and Jeremy and at the door. Jeremy took her shoes and they made there way to the car. Elena got in the back seat and Jeremy handed her shoes back to her and got in the front seat while Jenna took her seat behind the wheel. She drove in the direction of the Lockwood mansion. Damon was suppose to meet her there. **

**Thirty minutes later, they arrived and Jenna parked with the other cars and they all got out and walked inside. Elena signed in and was showed upstairs to a room were she could get ready. **

**No one else occupied the room yet. Elena quickly changed out of her jeans and t-shirt. Once she had her dress on there was a knock at the door as warning she had five minutes. Elena took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the room. She saw Caroline standing by the railing and went to join her. "Hey Caroline, you look nice." **

"**Thanks Elena, you too." **

"**Alright ladies, ready?" Misses Lockwood asked coming up behind all the girls that were now waiting in the hall. Everyone gave a slight nod. "Good, descend the stairs when your name is called, remember to keep eye contact and meet with your escort at the bottom of the stairs were they'll lead you outside." Misses Lockwood finished explaining and walked off.**

"**Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Mister Matt Donavon." A voice called over the speaker that was installed. Caroline effortlessly and gracelessly made her way down the steps. **

"**Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mister Damon Salvatore." Elena gracefully made her way to the steps and lightly gripped the banister. She slowly started to walk down as her eyes met Damon. He was wearing and all black suit except for a white shirt. His hair comb and his bangs framed his face, their was no denying it, he was gorgeous. **

**Damon was at the bottom of the stairs watching Elena come down. She was wearing a blue dress that came down to her ankles. She was beautiful. **

**Elena made it to the bottom of the steps, Damon held out his hand, and she took it. They walked outside followed by several pointed stares from many people including her Aunt and Caroline. **

**As the music started to play, Damon raised his hand as hers followed, the turned, they lowered there hands and rose there other one at the same time. **

**Elena could feel her hurt beating against her chest and know Damon can hear it. As there hands hovered near each other's she wanted to take his hand into hers, she wanted to be closer to him. She pushed the thought out of her head with know thought of were it came from. **

**Damon took her hand and his other hand rested on her lower back. She felt a spark go through her body as she rested her hand on Damon's shoulder. **

* * *

**Stefan Walked of the airplane and into the airport. "Stefan, you're finally here!" Someone called from beside him. **

"**Alexis?" Stefan questioned and turned in the direction the voice was coming from. **

"**Of course." A blond haired vampire with dark blue eyes appeared. **

"**Alexis, what about theses vampires you told me about?"**

"**They're trying to expose me and kill me. I need your help."**

"**Of course." He answered hugging her. **

* * *

**The dance was now over, Damon and Elena reluctantly broke apart and listened to the applause. All the contestants then went back inside to face the judges. "Congratulations Miss Caroline Forbes, our new Miss Mystic Falls." One of the judges announced as the audience once again broke out in applause.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

More about Stefan and Alexis to come!

Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. (I have an idea, I want to know if were on the same page) Delena no matter what in the next chapter.

I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the late update. I had to work all week. (It gave me no time to write.)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here is a quick recap of what happened in chapters 1-6. No one asked for it but I thought it might be a good idea anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Recap: **Elena was grounded after going to Atlanta with Damon. She was cleaning the house one day when none other than Damon himself shows up. They share a kiss. Since then Elena has been having growing confusing feeling for Damon. Founder's Gala was coming up and Stefan had to go out of town. Elena had to ask Damon to be her escort to the gala, feeling grew deeper. Caroline won!

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 7**

**Elena was happy for Caroline but a part of her was disappointed too, she wanted to win for her parents. She knew either way they would be proud of her. "Thank you Damon." Elena whispered to Damon who was still standing next to her.**

"**Anytime princess." He replied as Aunt Jenna and Alaric were making there way towards them. **

"**Elena you were great." Jenna said taking her niece in a hug. Alaric stared a Damon suspiciously.**

**Jenna and Elena moved to an open table to talk. **

"**Where's Stefan?" Alaric asked.**

"**I'm good how are you doing Ric?"**

"**Where's Stefan?" Alaric continued to press.**

"**It doesn't concern me, I'm not his keeper." Alaric gave him a nasty glare knowing something is up, if not between him and Stefan than between him and Elena, you had to be blind not to see the way they were looking at each other. **

**

* * *

**

"**Your parents would have been so proud of you." Jenna said. **

"**Thank you Aunt Jenna." **

**Silence fell between them and Jenna was the first to break it, "You and Damon huh?" **

"**What? No. Stefan had to go to Tennessee so Damon filled in, I would have asked Matt but he had to escort Caroline." Elena cheeks flushed a bright pink at the accusation. **

"**I'm just saying you two danced very well together. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him, there is something there."**

"**I'm with Stefan." **

**Jenna was about to open her mouth to say something when Alaric interrupted, "Ready to go? Elena you coming home with us?"**

"**I'll take her home." Damon intervened with a smirk. **

"**Okay, have fun." Jenna replied with deliberate sarcasm as her and Alaric left. **

"**Thank you, I am going back upstairs to change." Elena said turning on her heels and walked to the steps. **

**She walked into the room she was in earlier and changed out of her dress and back into her jeans and T-shirt. She put her dress back into the bag and her shoes back in the box, and walked out of the room. **

**

* * *

**

**Stefan and Alexis went back to her house and Stefan found that he could easily cross the threshold. What he found when he walked inside surprised him, her house was destroyed, and pieces to couches and bookshelves were all over the room, books everywhere. Who ever was doing this to her meant business? **

"**They don't come out during the day but when they do they come in large groups, they shot me with vervain all the time. They are trying to kill me." Stefan could see that it hurt her to talk about so he gathered her in a hug. **

**She wrapped her arms around Stefan and cried, she was afraid for her life. **

"**It's okay we will get them." Stefan reassured. **

**

* * *

**

**As Elena was walking out of the room her aunt's words filled her thoughts, was there something else between her and Damon. She couldn't deny the thoughts she had during the dance. Did he feel the same way or was it all just a game. **

"**Ready princess?" Damon asked taking her dress bag for her. **

"**Y-yes thank you." Elena answered a little shocked by his sudden polite attitude.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Hope you liked it.

Sorry for the lack of Damon and Elena together, I think, hope the next chapter will make up for it. In this chapter, I wanted someone on the outside to "confront" Elena.


	9. Chapter 8

**Recap Chapter 7: **Jenna confronted Elena about her feelings about Damon. Stefan figured out that the vampires after Alexis cannot come out during the daylight but when they do come out they do everything they can to kill her. 

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 8**

"**Tell me about this Elena girl." Alexis said to Stefan finally getting control of her sobs. **

**Stefan knew she wanted to know mostly to be distracted from the problem at hand and maybe genuine curiosity as well. "Well, she is very polite and caring. She looks after those who she cares about." **

"**Is she human?"**

"**Yes." **

"**You always had a thing for the human girls but, don't you find it difficult to be around her, like you want her blood and not her." **

"**Sometimes, but I will never hurt her." Stefan admitted. **

"**Tell me, how it feels." She asked sounding concerned. **

"**Like a massive thirst that I can't quench but it has gotten easier since I've been with her." Alexis Nodded. "What about you have you been with anybody?" Stefan asked to make the mood lighter. **

"**I hum yes." She didn't exactly lie but didn't tell the whole truth either. She left out one important detail; one of the vampires trying to kill her was her ex boyfriend. **

"**Tell me about him." **

"**Not right now, maybe later." She said just as the sound of a window breaking snapped them out of their conversation. **

**

* * *

**

**The ride back to the Gilbert house was agonizing and quite for Elena. It wasn't the usual peaceful quite that usually fell between them, this time it was nerve racking. Elena's mind was going full force ever since they left the Lockwood mansion. Every thought that was running through her mind was about Damon. Was she really in love with him. Was the thing that is happening a game of his? How does he feel about her if it isn't a game? Most important of all, should she tell him?**

"**Home sweet home Elena." Damon mocked breaking the tension that had grown. **

"**Oh yeah, thanks again Damon."**

"**What's bothering that pretty little head of yours?"**

"**Nothing, I'm okay. Good bye Damon." She said getting out of the car. **

**Damon got out of the car and used vampire speed to race to the other side. Elena was already out of the car. He opened the back door and grabbed her dress and shoes to give to her. "You don't lie very well Elena." He said handing her the stuff. **

**Elena took the stuff and felt her heart race, she didn't know if it was from Damon's words or being so close to him in that second. She took a quick look at the house, it was still dark and no cars was in the driveway which met Jenna and Alaric must still be out and Jeremy must be with Anna. **

**She felt her breath catch in her throat as she approached her house with Damon following. **_**Now will be a good time**_**, a part of her mind told her as she dug in her bag for her keys. She opened the door and walked in followed by Damon. She laid her dress across the railing of the steps and her shoes on the floor. **

**She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to get out a bottle of water. "Elena, stop avoiding me and tell me what is wrong." Damon said bluntly. **

**Elena swallowed loudly, this is it all began and this is it is going to have to end. "Nothing the matter and I'm not avoiding you." She chickened out she couldn't tell him. **

**Damon took a few steps closer to her, he searched her face until she met his gaze and said in a whispered tone, "ever since you talked to your aunt, you've been distracted, now tell me what exactly did you two talk about."**

**Damon's crystalline blue eyes were locked with hers, they were tempting her to tell him. Her heart was raising and her breath was caught in her throat again. "You." She said in barley a whisper but his sensitive hearing caught it but didn't say anything. His eyes dropped momentarily from her eyes to her lips and back again. She done the same thing, she broke his gaze and glanced at his lips and back again. Damon leaned in a little and Elena followed with ever fiber of her body telling her that she is with Stefan, it is wrong to want to kiss his him. **

**The feeling of Damon's lips on hers interrupted her thoughts. It started gentle but turned to passion in seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, wanting him closer. As if Damon could hear her thoughts his hands slid from her waist to the back of her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist all while never breaking the kiss. **

**He backed her up and sat her on the counter, he pulled away to let Elena breath but continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. He kissed back up her jaw and met her mouth with his again. **

"**Elena, you home?" Jenna's voice rang from the entryway. **

**Damon and Elena broke apart and looked at each other, Damon gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before disappearing out the backdoor. **

"**Oh there you are, was Damon here?" Jenna asked walking into the kitchen.**

"**No, I think I'm going to bed, good night Jenna." Elena answered walking out of the kitchen.**

"**Really, I thought I saw his car, well either way, good night Elena." Jenna called after her. **

**Elena grabbed her dress, shoes, and climbed the stairs. She came to her room, hung her dress on the back of her door, and put her shoes in the closet. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts before grabbing her diary and walking to the window seat. **

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Tonight was the Founder's day gala. Damon escorted me, as you already know but what you don't know I loved dancing with him. It's complicated to explain how I felt during the dance, All I can explain is I loved it and I didn't want it to end and as crazy as it sounds I don't think Damon did either. You are probably wondering if I am Miss Mystic Falls; I'm not, Caroline is. I'm proud of her though. _**

**_After the dance, Jenna and I talked about Damon and myself, go figure. That kept my mind occupied the rest of the day and the ride home. (Damon took me home too.) He kept asking me what was wrong, (since when does he care I don't know.) I tried lying, should have known better, he saw right through me. I told him the truth and we ended up making out until Jenna came home. However, the horrible thing is I don't feel guilty, I wanted to kiss him. I mean a few seconds before something said "No" but then it passed and everything said "Yes." Does that mean I love Damon?_**

_**~Elena~

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Please Review!

Hope this chapter made up for the lack of DE together in the last chapter. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Recap Chapter 8:** Stefan and Alexis were talking when the sound of broken glass interrupted their conversation. Elena is still unsure of her "relationship" with Damon. They made out in the kitchen when they arrived back at the Gilbert house. Elena did admit to talking with her aunt about him. **

* * *

**

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 9**

**Elena was standing in the parlor at the boarding house, Damon was there and Stefan was no where to be seen. Damon leaned and she followed, he caught her lips with his. She kissed him back with passion but slowly pulled away, tears straining not to spill from her eyes and whispered, "I'm with Stefan."**

**Damon looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that she never saw before, love. "Are you Elena?"**

**He kissed her again and this time she did not pull back. The kisses became more urgent, Damon's hand found there way up her shirt and a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips. "Damon, I love you."**

"**Elena, how could you?" A familiar voice asked. Elena broke away from Damon to glare at whoever is interrupting them. **

**She gave the figure an evil glare just as it came into view, "Stefan!"**

**

* * *

**

**Elena sat bolt upright in bed, her body still tingling from were Damon touched her in the dream, she ran her index finger across her lips and could still feel him. **

**Part of her wanted go back to sleep and get back to that dream. The other half of her mind wanted to take a shower, a cold shower. The shower won. **

**She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, turned the water on cold and got in the shower. She was startled by the sudden coolness of the water but got use to it. She shampooed her hair and still no luck to get those thoughts she had about Damon in that dream and that mean thing she did to Stefan. She gave up, shut off the water and got out. She towel dried and brushed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and to her closet to pick out a pair of dark colored jeans and a navy blue top to wear. **

**She was walked back to her bed and caught a glimpse of her alarm clock which read 6:30. There was no going back to sleep this morning so she reached behind the picture and grabbed her diary and began to write.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's 6:30 now Diary and I can't sleep anymore. It was a dream, I don't want to tell anyone but you aren't just anyone. The dream was about Damon, I told him I loved him then Stefan came in and I gave him an evil look for interrupting Damon and myself. Oh Diary what's wrong with me? I feel so guilty but still I want to make the dream a reality. I was never one to believe dreams have meanings but if this one does what is it? Does it mean I love Damon? Does it mean I do not love Stefan anymore or in the same way? Do you think I am over analyzing this? Well, I am going to go get some breakfast, goodbye for now diary.**_

_**~Elena~ **_

**Elena put her diary back behind the picture and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowel from the cabinet and some frosted flakes from besides the fridge and poured some in the bowel. She grabbed the milk and poured some in then got a spoon to enjoy her breakfast. **

**

* * *

**

**Stefan and Alexis heard the sound of glass breaking from the other room, Stefan jumped up followed quickly by Alexis. He pushed Alexis behind him and waited for the attacker to find them which he knew was inevitable. **

**Just as predicted the attacker, a tall dark haired man with menacing green eyes that seemed to stare straight through you appeared in the room. "Well Alexis," He said in a sarcastic tone, "you found yourself another lover while it's good for you?" **

**Stefan's muscles tensed, he knew there was or is something between them two. Why he was so tense he didn't know. **

"**Shut up Alan, just because I don't love you doesn't mean every man I am with is just a lover. In this particular case Stefan is my friend and we will both be happy if you leave." Alexis said stepping from behind Stefan. **

"**He seems a little to protective to be a friend." **

"**That's the way he is."**

"**And the way you stand up for him." Alan left her with that finial thought before disappearing. **

"**He normally doesn't come by himself, it's usually a large group, and he must have sensed you. They will come back." Alexis said turning towards Stefan. **

"**We will be ready."**

**

* * *

**

**Elena finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the dishwasher as Jenna appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Morning Elena, you're up early."**

"**Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore." Elena said walking past her aunt to go back upstairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to do today she was just sure she was going to try to stay away from Damon. After making about with him last night and that dream she had she didn't trust herself alone with him. **

**After just sitting in her room reading a book Elena began to get bored and hungry. She decided to go to The Grill to get out of the house and to get a bite to eat. She grabbed her bag a walked down stairs, Jeremy was sitting in the living room paying her no mind, she didn't see Jenna around so she said, "Jer, if Jenna comes back before I do tell I went out for a while." Jeremy nodded as Elena walked out the door. **

**Elena drove to the Grill and saw that it was closed for a private function, she let out a frustrated breath and continued driving. A few moments later she found herself driving down the familiar street to the boarding house and turning onto the dirt drive. **

**She got out of her car, a million thoughts racing through her head but not listening to a one of them Elena walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. Damon answered on the first knock, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hello Elena, missed me?"**

"**I was bored and was wondering if you heard from Stefan?"**

**His smirk grew wider because he knew she was ling, he could hear how fast her heart was beating. "Yeah Elena, what ever helps you sleep at night." Elena rolled her eyes at his comment and pushed her way passed him into the house. **

**She walked into the parlor and it felt strange, like she has been there already. That's when it dawned on her, the setting of her dream. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, she knew Damon could hear it so she did everything she could to calm herself but nothing succeed. **

**Damon sat on the couch beside her, she knew she should get up and leave or at least more to a different chair but her legs didn't listen.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I thought this would be an okay ending for this chapter; I am working on the next chapter right now.

Sorry for the late update, school starts this week, On top of getting ready for school and working I had like no time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Recap Chapter 9: **Stefan met Alexis's ex and felt defensive. Elena had a dream about Damon and tried to stay away from Damon but still ended up at the boarding house.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 10**

**Stefan and Alexis were waiting, they knew what was coming they just had to wait for it to come. Suddenly a crash sounded from the other room and they were face to face with twenty plus vampires. **

**Charging forward, one of the vampires Stefan recognized as Alan from earlier came straight towards him. Stefan sidestepped Alan when he was about two inches away and grabbed him from behind. Catching him in an unbreakable hold Stefan asked, "Why are you doing this?"**

"**That's none of your business." **

"**It is." Stefan countered even though he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. Alan just glared at him. Stefan took a stake he had hidden inside his jacket and put it straight through Alan's heart, he fell limp to the floor with a cry. Stefan took a quick glance over to Alexis to see that she already killed four of them. Two more were sneaking up behind so Stefan removed the stake from Alan's still form and went to help her. Going to her aid, one of the other vampires and took Stefan down from the back. Alexis saw a flashed to Stefan's side and took down the vampire while he was still watching Stefan. **

**There was still a good ten more vampires left. The first group was rather easy to take, to one extent or another they fought as if they were newly turned and never taught to fight properly.**

**Two more vampires raced behind Stefan and Alexis, sensing it Stefan turned just in time and shoved the stake through the vampire's heart. Alexis followed Stefan's lead, grabbed the other vampire, and snapped its neck. **

**No more vampires were visible but they knew they were still there. Slowly Alexis walked forward and got pushed against the floor by another vampire, fangs lengthened into her neck. Stefan jumped forward and pried the vampire off Alexis whom was unconscious. The other vampire lunged forward but Stefan was able to catch him and in one movement snapped his neck. After that all the other vampires coming rushing two him but thankfully he was older and more experienced he was able to take them down. **

**After all the vampires were taken care of and the bodies were deposed of, Stefan can run to Alexis's side. She was coming two now, she looked up at Stefan with her large dark blue eyes. A sort of spark went between the both of them as Stefan spoke, "I better get back home."**

"**Goodbye Stefan, Thank you."**

**

* * *

**

**Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch and the silence was getting too much for the both of them. Damon got up to pour himself a glass of scotch and sitting back on the couch, closer to Elena this time and not going unnoticed but she didn't say anything about that. "Did you hear from Stefan?"**

**Elena could see Damon tense at the question then answered, "No, why would I hear from him? I'm not his keeper." **

"**Your such an ass, I'm just worried about him."**

"**And that's why you love me." Damon countered with a smirk. **

"**I don't love you." She answered all too quickly for either of them to find it believable. **

**They went back to staring at the fire, many thoughts going through Elena's mind but one at the front that shouldn't be in her mind at all, loving Damon Salvatore. **

**Damon had been staring at her for a while now and she hadn't noticed. She was too deep in thought to notice or care. Elena glanced over at Damon the next second and she turned back her face flushed a bright pink from embarrassment.**

"**What's bothering that pretty little head of yours princess?" **

"**Nothing Damon, everything is okay." Elena turned to look at him. **

"**You're not a good liar Elena." He held her eyes but she looked everywhere but in his. Damon put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "Talk Elena."**

"**There is nothing to talk about Damon; I better get home before Jenna worries." She lied and her erratic heartbeat gave her away. Her eyes never left his, she wanted to kiss him and just as if he could read minds, he was slowly leaning in and so was she. Their lips were a hair's breath away from touching and she could not take it, she leant in the rest off the way and took his lips with hers. It felt like a part of her was released. The kiss grew more urgent, her back was on the couch and Damon was balancing his weight on top of her. His hands were roaming up her shirt, across her bare stomach. She let out a moan of pleasure and whispered, "I love you." **

**Damon searched her brown eyes for any sign that she wasn't sure off what she was saying but found nothing, he bent back down a kissed her lovingly. **

"**Elena!" A voice called. **

**Damon and Elena broke away to see Stefan standing there with a mixed of emotions on his face, hurt, confusion, and another neither of them could decipher. **

"**Hello little brother."**

"**Stefan I'm sorry."**

"**Goodbye Elena." Stefan walked out the door without a backwards glance. Stefan walked down the street back to the airport thinking about his last day in Tennessee.

* * *

**

_***FLASHBACK***_

**Stefan raced to Alexis's side just as she was coming around. Stefan helped her up to a sitting position and she look up to him with her dark blue eyes. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours when in actuality it was only a few minutes. **

**Without knowing what he was doing, he leaned forward and she followed, there lips meant there was a spark. Her hands were behind his neck and his were around her waist. It felt right, there was no holding back. **

**A few minutes later, they broke apart and Stefan was the first to speak, "I better get home."**

"**Goodbye Stefan, thank you." Alexis whispered."**

_***END FLASHBACK*

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Please Review!

I hope everyone is okay with Stefan and Alexis pairing.

What do you guys think about having Elena follow Stefan? (For closure.)

I hope I did the flashback right, it's the first time I put a flashback in my writing.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Recap Chapter 10: **__Stefan kissed Alexis. Elena admits to loving Damon. Stefan heard and left.

* * *

_

_**Cleaning**_

_**Chapter: 11**_

"_**Stefan stop please let me explain." Elena called after him. It was no use, he didn't turn back, and he didn't care. Tears were now streaming down Elena's face; Damon gathered her in his arms and let her cry it out.**_

_**When she got control of her sobs she whispered, "I have to find him, we need to talk this out."**_

_**Damon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "I'll go with you."**_

"_**I can do it by myself."**_

"_**You're not going to like where I think he went," Elena looked at him with a questioned gaze, "Tennessee." **_

"_**I'm still going I better tell Jenna first though, I can't leave without her knowing again." Elena gave a weak smile. Damon gave a smirk in return remembering how it all started. "Goodbye Damon."**_

_**Elena walked out the large front doors to her car. She started the engine and drove off in the direction of her house. **_

_**She got home in fifteen minutes and walked inside. "Elena, is that you?" Jenna called from the living room.**_

"_**Yeah Aunt Jenna." Elena answered walking into the living room. "Uhm, Jenna can we talk?"**_

"_**Of course sweetie, is anything wrong?"**_

"_**I have to go to Tennessee, Stefan needs my help. I will be back by Monday night or early Tuesday morning I promise."**_

_**Jenna didn't say anything for a while then finally spoke, "What exactly is wrong with Stefan that you have to go to Tennessee?"**_

"_**He has mono." Elena answered all too quickly. She bit her lower lip nervous that Jenna will up on her lie.**_

_**Jenna let out a loud breath before speaking, "alright Elena, I trust you to do the right thing. You can go just be careful, call every night, and come home no later that Two Tuesday morning or you're grounded." **_

"_**Thank Aunt Jenna." Elena gave her aunt a large hug before going upstairs to her room. **_

_**Elena changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She grabbed her diary from behind the picture that hung neatly above her bed and went to sit on the window seat and write. **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I told Damon the truth I love him. It just kinda happened, I sort of kissed him, it got farther than it did the other times, and I said it and meant it. I never thought that would happen, I love Damon Salvatore. **_

_**That's not all of it, Stefan heard. I'm going to follow him; Damon feels that he went back to Tennessee. I know you may think that sounds a bit obsessive but we need to talk this out. I have been told, a heart cannot love another fully until it comes to terms with its past. So if its true, my heart will never be able to love Damon fully until Stefan, my past, come to terms with each other.**_

_**~Elena~ **_

**She closed her diary and put it back behind the picture before lying down in bed and falling into a peaceful sleep. **

**The next morning Elena was woken by the sound of her phone, she rolled over to answer it. **

"**Good morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine." Damon's voice chimed from the other line. **

"**Ugh Damon, what time is it?" She looked at her alarm clock, which read 5:21am. **

"**You wanted to go find Saint Stefan, Rise and shine Elena; I will be there in thirty minutes." Damon said before hanging up.**

"**Not at the crack of dawn." Elena said to the now dead line. She crawled out of bed and grabbed a large overnight bag out of her closet. She threw some jeans, shirts and other items in the bag before closing it. **

**Exactly on time, Damon was downstairs knocking on the door. As quietly, as she could Elena snuck down the stairs to the front door. She opened the front door, "Morning Damon, I will be out in a second."**

"**Sure thing Kitten." Damon answered taking her bag to the car. Elena walked into the living room and found a piece of paper a quickly wrote a note to her aunt. **

_**Jenna, left for Tenn. I will be back soon. I promise to call.**_

_**Love Elena. **_

**She left the note on the front door were her aunt was sure to find it and went to join Damon in the car for there journey to Tennessee.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Sorry for the lack of D/E. The next chapter should make up for it.

I know some of you didn't want Elena to follow Stefan but Damon is coming which should be fun.

I will update as soon as I can, I'm in school now and already I have a paper due. I am writing between classes. That's how I got this chapter up. Be patient with me and it will be up as soon as I get a second. (This story is fun to write and the reviews make my day) Thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews/ alerts/ favorite! I love you all!


	13. Chapter 12

**Recap Chapter 11: **Elena and Damon left for Tennessee to find Stefan.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 12**

**The plane Stefan was on finally touched down in Tennessee. As he walked down the airplane tunnel he realized this nobody will be there to greet him and Alexis might want to kick him out, after all he did kiss her and ran off back home. He started to think of home and how he left things with Elena, how she called his name but he didn't turn around. **_**Why didn't I listen to her, we might have been able to work this out?**_** Stefan asked himself internally. **_**No you wouldn't, she loves Damon and you love Alexis. **_**An internal voice reminded him.**

**Stefan stepped out into the harsh floret lights of the Tennessee airport to be surrounded by thousands of people and his own inner turmoil. He made his way through the crowd to the large front doors.**

**Before going to talk to Alexis Stefan decided to rent a car, he didn't feel like walking or running any more. He went to the nearest car rental agency which happened to be Avis car rental. He walked up to the clerk in the window and told her what kind of car he was looking for, "corvette."**

**The clerk looked at him like he was crazy, "how old are you?"**

"**Twenty one." Stefan answered. The clerk studied him for a minute then asked for identification. Tired of the back and forth about his age Stefan caught the clerk's gaze with his and spoke in a monotone, "you will give me this car, you don't care about my age." The clerk repeated Stefan's words in a robotic whisper. **

"**Alright that will be eighty five dollars down, the rest when you return the car." Stefan handed over his credit and the clerk did all that she needed to do and handed the card and a set of keys to Stefan. **

**Stefan walked outside and found a fire engine read Corvette that was his for now. He got in and started the engine.

* * *

**

**Damon and Elena had been driving for hours, Elena had fallen asleep against the cool glass of the Mustang. Damon looked over to her and a small smile crept upon his lips but he quickly wiped it away, she was his and nothing was going to change it. **

**An hour more has passed until a little diner came up on Damon's left. He pulled into the parking lot and nudged Elena awake. **

"**Mmm" She groaned trying to go back to sleep.**

"**Come on kitten, time to eat." Elena slowly began to open her eyes and take in her surroundings.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**Some of the wall diner in Franklin." Damon stated getting out of the car and flashing to the other side to open the door for Elena. Elena stumbled out of the car and would have fallen directly on her face if Damon wasn't there to catch her. **

**She looked up at his clear blue eyes and whispered, "thank you." **

**They walked into the diner hand and hand. Once inside they were greeted by a young black haired girl with a toothy grin. "How many today? She asked looking Damon up and down. **

"**Two." Damon smirked and followed the women to a table, Elena followed them slowly. **

**The women showed them to a table; Damon held the chair out for Elena and then took a seat across from her. "What may I get you to drink?" The women asked once they were seated. **

"**Coke." Elena spoke up. **

"**And for you sir."**

"**Nothing."**

"**Alright, let me know if you change your mind, my name is Beka." Elena felt a ping of jealously go through her body because of the way the waitress was eyeing Damon. **

**A few moments later Beka returned with Elena's coke and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Elena order scrabbled eggs and bacon, Damon once again ordered nothing. **_**He must need blood.**_** Elena thought to settled her guilt of eating and Damon not, but it didn't do any good. "Why aren't you eating?" Elena decided to ask to see if her thought was right.**

"**Offering?" He smirked and then Elena knew her thought was right. **

**Beka returned half way through the meal and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you?" Looking directly at Damon. Damon shook his head and Beka walked away.**

**Damon thought she might make a good meal but not here, not in front of Elena. They would stop at a hotel somewhere outside of Virginia and he would handle it there. **

**Elena continued to eat and finished a few minutes later. Damon motioned for Beka to return with the check. She laid the check down on the edge of the table and gave Damon a large smile before walking away. Damon glanced over the check and placed some cash down on top. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and offered Elena a hand. She took it without a thought and they walked out. **

"**Thank you. You should come back around six tonight, I'll be off." Beka said to Damon at the door. **

"**We are on are way out of town." Damon answered. Elena brought herself closer to Damon to show that they are together. **

"**Well, either way." Beka walked off clearly disappointed that Damon didn't find her attractive as well.**

"**Someone's jealous." Damon taunted as Elena slid into the car. **

"**Am not." **

"**Yeah, then why were practically climbing on my back when she told me to come back tonight?"**

"**Was not." Elena said under her breath. **

"**If you say so kitten." Damon said in a whisper. **

**They started to drive again; they should hit Kentucky by nightfall. Elena settled back into the seat and took out her phone and sent a quick text to Jenna.**

_**Sorry I left without saying goodbye, I will call you later. ~Elena.

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Please Review!

I know I probably got the whole rental car thing messed up but I wanted to do it that way.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

**Recap Chapter 12: **Stefan arrived in Tennessee. Damon and Elena left and are heading to Tennessee as well.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 13**

**Stefan continued to drive. He thought about going to a hotel for a while, Alexis wasn't going to want to see him now. He passed two hotels and never stopped at one, he wanted to see her. **

**Without knowing it was coming up to Alexis's house. He pulled into the driveway and cautiously stepped out of the car. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and made his way to the front door. He raised his hand and knocked; within the first knock Alexis's answered the door. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"**

"**Can we talk?" **

**Without a word she stepped to the side to let Stefan inside. He walked inside and into the living room. He noticed that she cleaned up and fixed the windows since he left the other day. "Well, what's wrong Stefan?" Alexis asked stepping into the living room behind him. **

"**Elena, she left me for my brother." He knew Elena might not have said it in so many words but it went without saying when she told Damon that she loved him. **

* * *

**Damon and Elena passed the Kentucky border and hour ago, according to the clock on the dash it was about fifteen minutes until midnight. Elena was still awake but just. Damon continued driving; there were no hotels in whatever town they were driving through. **

**Finally, they were coming out of the darkness and a bright blue and red neon sign lit the rode ahead of them. "A motel?" Elena said but it came out in more of a question than a comment. **

"**Maybe." Damon answered driving towards the source of the light. **

**Once he got to the source of the light, he saw it was indeed a hotel of a sort, a motel to be exact, a Motel 6. It wasn't Damon's first choice of a place to stay but were else was there? **

**He pulled into the parking lot and walked to the front desk to get a room, he got a room as far from the other guest staying, if he had to stay in this dump he didn't want to be bothered by other people playing there television to loud or screaming at one another. **

**Damon got the bags out of the trunk of the car and they walked to the room. Elena took a look around the dreary painted room and the hideous multicolored pattered on the bed spread. She steeped toward the bed and sat down, with all her clothes on, including shoes, she laid down on the over stuffed pillows. **

**Damon turned to walk out of the room but the sound of Elena's voice stopped him, "Damon, where are you going?"**

"**I'll be back before you get up." He crossed the room with vampire speed and kissed her sweetly on the lips before disappeared into the darkness. It wasn't really the answer she was looking for but she was too exhausted to press the question farther. **

* * *

**Damon disappeared out the door and down to a bar they passed a few miles back. He walked in and smelled the stitch of cigarette smoke and alcohol. He walked up the man serving the drinks and ordered bourbon. The man gave him the drink and he knocked it back. **

**As he waited for another one he noticed a burnet ogling from across the bar. He gave her his famous smirk and he could hear her giggling to her friends. **

**He motioned with his finger for her to join him. She gave him a large smile; he cheeks flushed a bright pink as she got up and sauntered over towards. "Hi, I'm Katie and you are?" She greeted. **

"**Damon." He answered politely. **

"**What should we do Damon?"**

**Damon order a shot after shot of Bourbon and scotch until Katie became tipsy. Damon paid for the tab and they walked out of the bar, more like Damon walked and Katie danced and tripped out of the bar. **

"**Where are we going now Day?" It has only been an hour and already she thought of a repulsive pet name for him. **

**Damon took her hand and led her to the dark alley beside the bar. In a second Katie was all over him, she pressed her lips to his and Damon could taste the raw cigarettes and alcohol that lingered there. He kissed down her neck and felt her pulse rise, his eyes grew darker and he bit into her neck. The alcohol tinted blood slid down his throat and cured his thirst for now. **

**He released her and looked directly into her eyes and spoke, "you don't remember what happened tonight, you don't remember me. She repeated everything he said in a robotic monotone. Taking her by the hand, Damon drug Katie back out front and sat her on a very convenient bus stop bench across the street. **

**Damon ran back to the hotel room and found Elena sprawled out fast asleep on one of the beds, still fully dressed. He laughed under his breath. Careful not to wake Elena, Damon took his shoes and shirt off and lay down next to Elena. He pulled her to him and she cuddled into him in her sleep.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I know it's short; I just really wanted to update this story.

Thank everyone for bearing with me and my slow updates. I working hard to update soon but, all my teachers are piling on the HW even during vacation. Love you all!

*Visit my profile page for a poll PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!*


	15. Chapter 14

**Recap Chapter 13: **Stefan told Alexis's about Elena breaking up with him. Elena and Damon are in a hotel room in Kentucky on there way to Tennessee.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 14**

**Elena woke up to a warm feeling to the side of her body. She opened her eyes and saw Damon's arm draped across her middle. A small smile crossed her face, she was content where she was but she knew she had to get up and start the day. She removed Damon's arm from her middle and sat up in bed, Damon started to wake up next to her, "Morning princess."**

"**Good morning Damon." Elena said getting out of bed. She dug her phone out of the pocket of her jeans that she had fallen asleep in and saw several missed calls from Jenna. She figured she would call Jenna when she and Damon got back on the road. **

**Elena grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom. She stripped from her current clothes, stuffed them in the bottom of her bag, and got in the shower. As the warm water hit her something else struck her dumb, what exactly was she going to say to Stefan? They have to have a proper breakup talk but what was she going to say, sorry I fell in love with your brother? She pondered what she was going to say as she finished the rest of her shower. **

**Twenty minutes later, Elena finished with her shower and dressed. She took the cosmetic bag out of her bag to put on some makeup and to brush her teeth. Once she was finished she put everything away and walked out of the bathroom to find Damon completely dressed watching TV. **

**Damon caught sight of Elena and turned the TV off. Gathering everything and taking Elena's bag from her they walked out to the car. They went to the front counter to check out. **

**Once they had everything under control, Elena reached in her bag and pulled out a velvet book, her diary. She would not leave home without it, especially this trip. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We are currently in Kentucky on our way to Tennessee to find Stefan. I don't know what I'm going to say to him but I have to think of something time is winding down. **_

_**Well, Damon has been the real gentlemen on this trip, he hasn't tried anything since we left and we stayed at a hotel last night. Honestly, diary I love and I don't regret my decision I hope he doesn't think this trip is my way of getting Stefan back. When I told him that I loved him, I meant it. **_

_**~Elena~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**I'm sorry Stefan." Alexis said sounding concerned. **

**Stefan swallowed, he was nervous to ask her this question, "may I stay here for a little bit, I don't want to go back home right now." **

**It took Alexis a while before she could answer. What happened between them was still out there and here feelings were still at risk but she took a deep breath and answered thinking the way as a friend who needed help and leaving the past in the past, "yes, for a little bit." **

**Stefan smiled warmly at her, "thank you."**

**She tried to smile back but it came out shacking. **

* * *

"**What are you writing about kitten?" Damon asked giving a smirk. **

"**Everything." Elena answered enjoying the breeze from the open car window. **

**They were about fifty miles away from the Tennessee border and Elena's stomach twisted into a knot. Was she hurting Stefan more by following him here than just letting him be. **

**As him he could read her mind Damon spoke, "what you are doing will help both of you." **

**Elena smiled at him, "thank you."

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review

I know it's short I just needed to update because it's been an eternity.

I'm sorry for all late UD's, project after project.

Few more chapters till the end so bare with me.

*Hugs* and *Thank you's* and everything else to everyone that has been baring with me this long, please continue to do so. I love you all.

Thank you to all who voted in my poll!


	16. Chapter 15

**Recap Chapter 14: **Stefan is staying with Alexis as a friend; Elena is having second thoughts about talking to Stefan but is steady going anyway.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 15**

**Damon and Elena were now in Tennessee, there was no turning back now. Elena was starting to feel sick to her stomach because of nerves. Everyone always said it was better to get unpleasant business done earlier, she always agreed with them up to today. **

**Damon continued to drive comfortably with one hand on the wheel and the radio playing in the background. Comfortably silence fell between them miles back. If Elena was being honest with herself she didn't want to talk, she needed to think, get her thoughts clear about what exactly she was going to say to Stefan so she doesn't upset him more. **

**There was a loud ringing and Elena's phone vibrated violently in her pocket. She jumped as the sound of the ringing cell phone brought her out of her thoughts; she dug in her bag to answer it.**

_**Hello?**_

_**Hello Elena, how's the trip?**_

_**Hi Aunt Jenna, everything is okay, we are in Tennessee now."**_

_**Really? Call when you know how Stefan is. Love you Elena and be careful.**_

_**Of course Jenna I will. I love you too. Good bye. **_

_**Good Bye.**_

"**Jenna?" Damon said, speaking for the first time in a while.**

"**Yeah, she's calling to check in and probably reminding me when I have to be home even if she didn't say she wanted to; she just didn't want to come over pushy."**

"**We will get you home in time; we don't want you grounded again." Damon gave her a smirk and turned back towards the road.**

**Elena rolled her eyes and when back to her thoughts that had been previously interrupted. **

* * *

**Stefan and Alexis was eating breakfast, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. It was getting to Stefan more than it should when he blurted out, "I'm sorry Alexis, I'm sorry I kissed you and went back home."**

**Alexis looked at him shocked and another emotion flickered across her face but it was gone before it could set. "I don't want to talk about it Stefan." She whispered in a stern voice before she left the room, leaving Stefan alone with his own misdoings. **

**Stefan wasn't sure how to feel, many thoughts were racing through his mind. He always liked Alexis but as a friend, could they be more? There is always Elena; he will always love her no matter what, even if she did say she loved his brother. The back part of his mind told him he will never get Elena back but it came to the fact of accepting it or fighting against it. Then always there was Alexis, he didn't know how to feel, he just knew that his feelings were growing for her since his first visit. Stefan felt as if he was stuck in a maze of thoughts and feelings but in the reality of it all he wasn't. **

* * *

**Elena decided to take out her diary and write to clear her head, **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I figured that what ever I am going to tell Stefan is going to be impromptu. I will find out when I get there what I am going to say. Wish me luck. **_

_**Aunt Jenna called, no doubt trying to remind me about what time I have to be home. She might also be "worried" about Stefan. She did like Stefan. That reminds me, what am I going to do if and when she finds out about Damon and me? She will definitely not take that very well. She hates Damon. I guess we will take that when it comes. **_

"**We will be there in fifteen minutes princess." Damon warned. **

_**Sorry Diary I have to go we are almost there. **_

_**~Elena~**_

**Elena closed her diary and put it back in the bottom of her bag. They drove the rest of the way in considerable silence witch seemed to fill most of the trip. The silence seemed to be welcoming to Elena until now. **

**They pulled into a driveway of a large two-story house. This was it. It was now or never.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

OMG…I'm so sorry its been 4-ever since I've last updated!

(English paper, Phsyc paperx2 and math) Im trying to UD as fast as I can.

Sorry it's short I just gotta get it UD.

Gotta get to class hope you liked the chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Recap Chapter 15: **Damon and Elena arrived at Alexis's house.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 16**

**Stefan wondered into the living room and found Alexis alone, sitting on the couch. He came over and sat down beside her. "What do you want Stefan?" She asked without looking up.**

**He took a deep breath before he explained, "Alexis, we have been friends a long time and I don't want that to end."**

"**We are friends but for right now leave me alone." **

**Stefan let out a disappointed breath and walked out of the room. Just as he was about to make his way upstairs there was a knock at the door.**

**

* * *

**

**Elena sat there for a moment and stared at the house in front of her, now is the time. She reached over to undo her seatbelt but never opened the door. **

"**You know you're procrastinating." Damon broke the silence. **

**Ignoring the remark, "are you coming?"**

"**No, I will be back in a little bit."**

**There was no need to ask why or where he was going. Damon always had his reasons and this particular reason is probably blood, Elena thought. **

**Elena took in a breath and spoke, "Okay, see you later." Elena reached for the door when something stopped her, she turned back and it was Damon. There lips met in a kiss more passionate than the others they shared. There was emotion hidden deep within the kiss but before Elena could figure out what it was the kiss was over. **

**Elena got out of the car and waved goodbye to Damon before walking to the door.**

**

* * *

**

**Stefan turned around and went to answer the door, "Elena?"**

"**Hi Stefan, can I come in and talk?" Elena gave a week smile. **

**Stefan stepped to the side so she could walk inside. He showed her to the kitchen where they could talk. **

"**Would you like anything to drink?" Stefan asked. **

"**No thank you." Elena answered taking a seat. Stefan sat across from her. **

"**Stefan, I came here to talk about what happened."**

"**You love him?**

"**Yes but Stefan I-"**

**Before Elena could finish her thought someone interrupted her, "Stefan, who was-" It was Alexis. She stopped mid sentence when she saw Elena sitting at the table. **

"**Alexis this is Elena, Elena this is Alexis." Stefan introduced the two of them with a half smile. They gave each other a smile and Alexis turned to leave the room. **

"**Stefan I'm sorry." Elena started. **

"**I love you but you love him."**

"**Stefan, I do love you just not in the same way, not anymore." Tears were now burning the back of her eyes but, she did everything that she could to hold it in and failed. **

"**Elena don't cry, I love you, everything will be okay."**

"**No Stefan everything will not be ok, it shouldn't be like this."**

"**How should it be?" He couldn't refrain from asking. **

"**I don't know I-it's just…" She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's just that we shouldn't be breaking up because I am in love with Damon, and you shouldn't be sweet and nice about it." **

"**How should I be? Everything will be okay Elena, we will always be friends." He stood up to give her a hug but she didn't except it, not yet.**

**Elena always knew Stefan was nice but this was a little out of character for him especially when Damon was involved. Something told Elena all this niceness probably has something to do with that Alexis's girl. That was even more UN Stefan like but it was the only logical answer. **

"**Do you love her?" Elena asked in a whisper. **

**Stefan froze, he was shocked that Elena could guess that he had thoughts about Alexis's. "I don't know." **

"**It's okay if you do." **

"**I don't know if I do, we had one kiss, and I messed it up." He didn't know how the conversation turned to him or why he was telling her but…**

**A weird feeling came over Elena but she ignored it. "Then you have to fix Stefan; apologize, tell her how you feel." Elena instructed while Stefan sat their slightly dumbfounded. **

**

* * *

**

**Damon was done with his "business" and figured that Elena would be finished talking to Stefan or at least nearly done. He continued driving down the street until he came to the two story house he was at a few hours earlier. Damon got out walked onto the porch to knock on the door since this house, out of character with others like it, does not have a door bell. **

**Within the first knock a women answered the door, "you must be Damon." She greeted with a narrowed glare. **

"**Do I know you?" **

"**I'm Alexis." She greeted more friendly this time. **

**Ignoring her welcome, Damon walked right by her inside. **

**

* * *

**

"**Stefan, we will always be friends, and I want what is best for you." Elena stated.**

**Stefan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. **

**She pushed her chair back from the table and walked over to Stefan who also stood up. She gave him a hug goodbye and whispered, "I will always love you."**

"**Goodbye Elena." He gave her a quick kiss on the fore head as she turned to leave the kitchen. **

**

* * *

**

"**Ready to go kitten?" Damon asked as he saw Elena appear in the living room.**

**Elena nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Damon walked over to her and they turned to leave. "Good bye" Elena said in the quietest of voices but, Stefan still caught it with his sensitive hearing. **

**Elena got in the car and the first thing she reached for was her diary.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's over now. I talked to Stefan and now it's over. I found out that he has feelings for Alexis, his "friend" he went to help in Tennessee. That's good, he's not alone. Right? **_

_**Well, Damon and I are on the road again going back home. We haven't talked since we left Stefan, I guess that's because of me, I don't really want to talk. Diary, I'm going to try to sleep in the car. Good night. **_

_**Elena

* * *

**_

**A/N: -**PLEASE REVIEW!

-Sorry it took so long I tried to give you guys a longer chapter as a **THANK YOU** for sticking with me a reading my story. Don't really think it worked though.

-Warning: Delena next chapter.

-Do you guys want Stefan and Alexis together?


	18. Chapter 17

**Recap Chapter 16: **Elena and Stefan talked everything out. Elena found out that Stefan has feelings for Alexis.

**A/N: **Before you read you need to know…_this chapter contains mature content.

* * *

_

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 17**

**Stefan knew she was right. Sure, he made a giant wreck of things but he had to fix it, he loves Alexis. It was hard for him to admit it especially to himself. He admitted to himself now all he has to do is admit it to Alexis and hope against all the odds that are piled against him that she will forgive him and love him back. **

**Stefan wondered out of the kitchen and found Alexis in the living room watching television, "What was that all about?" She asked turning the television off. **

"**Yeah but…" Stefan trailed off as an uneasy silence filled the room around them. **

"**But what Stefan?" **

**Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, prolonging time from telling her the truth. "But I love you Alexis, I have since the first time. I'm sorry I left, I made the worst mistake by leaving, please forgive me." Stefan finished leaving Alexis wide eyed and shocked. **

**

* * *

**

**Elena put her diary back in the bottom of her bag and laid her head against the cool glass of the window in attempt to get some sleep. She was never ever able to get to sleep so, she continued to lay their and watch the trees and the surrounding lights pass by as Damon drove on. **

**Hours later Damon decided it would be best to stop at a hotel near the border of Tennessee and Kentucky. "Damon, where are we at?"**

"**A hotel kitten." **

"**Why Damon, I need to be home by two Tuesday morning and its already 12:30 Monday morning." Elena wasn't worried about anything else, she just didn't want to be grounded again. **

"**Don't worry kitten you will be home in time." Elena nodded in response and got out of the car along with Damon. **

**Damon went to get them a room and nothing usual to Damon, he got a room farthest from the office and the other guest that was possible. **

**Damon unlocked the door to their room and Elena followed him in. The first thing she wanted to do is take a shower and then get some sleep. She put her bag down on the bed a dug out a clean pair of pajamas. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She announced making her way to the bathroom. **

**

* * *

**

**Alexis didn't know what to say, sure, she had some feelings for Stefan but he hurt it when he ran off after kissing her. Saying it was a big mistake and apologizing for it doesn't automatically make it alright. Taking that into consideration and everything else she still felt something for Stefan. **

**Alexis took a deep breath and said, "I forgive you Stefan and I…" She let out the breath that she was holding. "I love you too."**

**Stefan closed the gap between them and caught her lips with his.**

**

* * *

**

**Elena got out of the shower, changed into her pajamas, and combed her hair. She left her hair laying in layers on her back and walked out to join Damon in the room. "What are you watching?" Elena asked sitting beside him on the only bed that was in the room. **

"**Some cop show." He answered turning the television off. **

**He turned to look at Elena, his clear blue eyes sparking that same desire they did before. Elena's heart started to race, a typical reaction around Damon now and not once out of fear. Subconsciously Elena began to lean in and Damon did the same. There lips touched in a sweet kiss filled with love but quickly turned to passion. **

**Elena was on her back and Damon was balancing his weight on top of her. His hands roamed up her shirt, Elena brought her arms above her head so he could easily take her top off. Damon kissed down her jaw and neck. He continued to kiss down her chest and her stomach till her reached the hem of her pant all the while Elena trying to undo the buttons of Damon's shirt. Damon slid his thumbs into the waist band of her pants bring them down along with her panties. He kissed back up to her mouth. Elena fumbled with the buttons on Damon's shirt but finally got it off.**

**Elena quickly undid the button of Damon's jeans and pulled them over his enlarged length. He continued to kiss her mouth, jaw, neck, and body. **

"**D-Damon!" Elena cried out as her back arched and her head came back in pleasure as Damon thrusted into her one last time as he hit his climax a few moment after she did. **

**Damon gave Elena a passionate kiss and laid on his back bringing Elena close beside him until she dozed off.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Anyone else can't wait for December?

I hope you liked the Delena scene. I don't think it turned out as good as I hoped. Maybe I am being my own worst critique or maybe not. (Its your choice)

I think the next chapter will be the last unless you tell me differently, that there should be more.

Yea, I know it's short but it had to be updated. Like I said, I can't wait for December.


	19. Chapter 18

**Recap Chapter 17: **Alexis and Stefan are together. Damon and Elena stopped at a hotel before continuing back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who supported me through out this story. A huge thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited, favorite author, story alerted, and author alerted me. Love you all.

* * *

**Cleaning**

**Chapter: 18 **

**Elena woke up to the soft sound of Damon breathing. She moved her head gently, as not to disturb him, to get a better look at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps almost like…**

"**Morning princess, like what you see?" Damon's words interrupted Elena's thoughts. **

"**It just that you look so different when you sleep." **

"**Really, how so?"**

"**Like, uhm, a whole Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing." Elena answered for a lack of a better simile.**

"**Really." Damon said raising his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth growing into a curious smirk. **

"**Yeah, your so peaceful when you sleep but during the day." Elena trailed of and left the sentence unfinished. **

"**What about during the day?" Damon asked climbing on top of Elena and straddling her. **

"**You're a sweet vampire." Elena giggled. **

"**Am I?" Damon said showing his fangs and going towards her neck but just grazed it which caused Elena to shiver. **

"**Always." Elena answered while Damon continued grazing her neck with his teeth. Elena continued to giggle. **

**Elena brought Damon's face up to hers and kissed him passionately. "Alright Damon you are a bad vampire. Now can we go before we are late." **

"**Say it like you mean it." He said kissing her again. **

"**You're a bad vampire Damon Salvatore." Elena restated getting up and going to the bathroom to change. **

**Elena changed into a pair of jeans and a purple top, combed her hair, and when she was all done she walked out of the bathroom and found Damon sitting on the corner of the bed waiting for her. "Ready princess, rooms paid for." Damon said leading the way out of the room.**

**

* * *

**

**Alexis woke up, her head laying on Stefan's chest. She got quickly and quietly so not to wake him. She changed her clothes and went down stairs to poor herself a glass of blood. While she was sipping on her blood she thought about last night, was she having second thoughts? **

"**Alexis?" Stefan called from upstairs.**

"**Down here Stefan." **

**Stefan made his way to the kitchen and found Alexis. "If you want some," Alexis held up here glass that still contained some blood, "there is some in the fridge." **

"**No thanks." **

"**Oh yeah, I almost forgot the animal diet" Stefan nodded. "Well, there's some woods about half a mile east."**

"**Thanks." Stefan said taking Alexis in his arms and kissing her with every ounce of passion he had. **

**No, she wasn't having second thoughts, she couldn't. She does love Stefan and will for eternity as long he loves her. **

**

* * *

**

**Damon finally drove past a sign that read, **_**welcome to Mystic Falls**_**. A smile crept across Elena's face once they passed the sign, she should be home in time. She decided to take out her diary and write.**

_**Dear Diary**_

_**We are back home in Mystic Falls, it should be about another hour or so until I arrive at home. Oh no Diary I almost forgot I have to tell Aunt Jenna about Damon and me. How is she going to react, I mean she never really liked Damon? It might come down to the fact that I have to tell the truth about Stefan, that he was never sick I the first place, I just went so I could talk to him. I'm not going to worry Diary, I am just going to tell her what she wants to know but she is going to have to know about Damon and me, I guess there is no getting out of that. **_

_**~Elena~**_

**Elena put her diary back in her bag and looked out the window. They were traveling down a familiar street now, even in the dark Elena could make out her house at the end of the street. **

**Damon pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. In a flash Damon was out of the car an to the other side opening Elena's door. Elena stepped out of the car, her bag in hand. She walked up to the front porch, Damon behind her, dug her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. **

"**Elena, is that you?" Jenna called from the living room.**

"**Yeah Aunt Jenna." Jenna appeared in the doorway. **

"**Hi Elena how's Stefan." She then caught sight of Damon, "Damon." Dislike evident in her voice. **

"**Stefan's good but Jenna I um need to tell something" Elena took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm kinda with Damon." **

**Jenna nodded her head as if she knew this already. "I knew it was matter of time Elena but do you love him?" **

**The question caught Elena by surprise, without turning to look at Damon she knew there was a smirk plastered on his face. Her face blushed scarlet read and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "I-I do." **

"**I'm glad Elena, you probably should get up to bed it's late."**

"**Yeah, good night Damon." **

"**Good night Elena."**

**Damon walked out the door and Elena made her way upstairs. She dumped all her clothes from the bag in the hamper and put everything else where it belongs. **

**She sat down on her bed with her diary and began writing. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**First I told Jenna about being with Damon, she acted as if she already knew it. She said it was only a matter of time. She also asked if I loved him, being concerned I guess, but you couldn't even imagine how I felt but I told her the truth. **_

_**I didn't tell Jenna that Stefan wasn't really sick, there is no need to get grounded for not telling her the truth. Right? Let's…**_

**A loud thump made Elena close her diary quickly and look towards the window were the sound came from. "Damon, what are you doing here?"**

"**Hello princess, good to see you again." **

**He sat beside her on the bed, "I thought you left."**

**He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and leaned in to kiss her passionately. "I love you Damon." Elena whispered between passionate kisses. **

"**I love you." He replied. **

**It was rare to ever hear Damon speak his emotions, this case was the exception. He always told Elena the truth, and shouldn't and wouldn't stop now. **

**The End!

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.

I hope everyone likes the ending, I sorta had trouble with it but I felt like he needed to say it, also I hope it brings the story to a good ending.

If anyone wants to know what stories I plan to write next visit my profile page.

THANK YOU 4 READING! LOVE U ALL!

Anyone else disappointed that VD was a repeat?


End file.
